Kill the Lights
Kill the Lights is a film due to be released in 2013. The film is a drama mystery. Background The film is written by Darnell Robinson and Kika Vato. It is produced by Jim Zandi and Jake Zandi. The film was first mentioned by Kika Vato in 2008 as a possible film that she would love to work on. In 2009 it was confirmed by Darnell Robinson that the film would go ahead and he would co-wrote with Kika, and other writers would sometimes guest write for the film. Over the following years (2009, 2010, 2011, and 2012) many actors and actresses were confirmed over time as part of the cast. Some of the cast members were hired within a year of eachother or changed. Kika said that they wanted the filmm to be perfect. She described the film as, "it is a real drama film. Lots of fight scenes, blood, death, and mystery. It also has quite a funny side to it, that is why we needed an amazing cast as we do have now". Plot The plot is set in a big city. Although a big city it is generally calm. When the film begins it shows the death of two brothers. They are thrown over the edge of the building, saved before they hit the ground, but then kidnapped and later turn up dead. The next scene is in an office. The daughter of the owner is demanding something is done about the deaths. As nothing is done she decides to hire a private detective to help. It is later revealed one of the murdered brothers was her fiance, which she had kept a secret, to not dissapoint her "rich and stuck up" father. Others also begin to try and solve the murders when the police refuse to help and put every death down to an accident despite knowing that it isn't. More murders begin to happen. Eventually there are a group of "normal people" that are working together despite their different backgrounds, and various differences, to try and save the city and any further murders. Reception Since being announced in 2009 the film has been highly looked forward to. Cast Mitchell Rootin - as Officer Brownstal the head police officer who refuses to do anything. Cory Wana - as Jack, a new police officer who later begins to help in secret. Hilary Yotah - as Hope Faith Culstah, the daughter of the rich buisnessman, decides to help, herself. Raven Boxer - as Caitlin, Jacks ex girlfriend, who eventually begins to also help. Emily Boxer - as Clara, the sister of Caitlin. She disagrees with what the group are doing. Meesa Melu - as Okasio, wants revenge as one of the two brothers was her husband. Danielle Soan - as Lisa, she works in the office and agrees to help Hope. Darcee Stevens - as Iris, her parents have been killed and she decides to help. Talia Crock - as Melinda, the childhood friend of Hope. Kade Farlin - as Tony, the ex boyfriend of Hope who later dates Melinda. Lucinda Dew - as Poppy, she decides to help despite being disabled and advised not to. John Meetle - as Brad, the private detective that is hired by Hope. He later helps through choice not money. Paul Ferrinton - as John, begins to help after the death of his daughter. Olive Dew - as Johns daughter Cassie, she wants to help but is killed before she can. Daisy Black - as Hettie, a teenager who refuses to stop helping. She is a skilled fighter. Lemon - as Sarah, a 13 year old girl who is inspired by Hettie and attemps copying her. Sam Samohko - as Jasper, retired due to stress from the army, and decides to help the group. Jack Rackylin - as Joey, the younger brother of Jasper. He tries to stop Jasper due to how stressed he gets. Jared O'Brian - as Simon, he begins to help the group half way through the film. Edward Layson - as Phillip, dies at the start of the film. He was engaged to Hope. Michael Kent - as Joe, dies at the start with his brother Phillip.